The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
In conventional database systems, users access their data resources in one logical database. A user of such a conventional system typically retrieves data from and stores data on the system using the user's own systems. A user system might remotely access one of a plurality of server systems that might in turn access the database system. Data retrieval from the system might include the issuance of a query from the user system to the database system. The database system might process the request for information received in the query and send to the user system information relevant to the request. Additional functions and faster use of databases has led to the development of specialized applications that are applied to the database. Through a well-designed application, information can be retrieved, modified, displayed and used more quickly and more easily than by performing manual operations. New functions can be developed using the database that otherwise would not be available.
Code development generally and for such database applications presents many challenges. When there is more than one version of the code, there are difficulties not only for developers but also for the users of the code. A typical code viewing tool will allow the developer to view and edit code. In some instances, there may be some sort of analysis that will provide some information about the features in the code such as variables, operations, commands, number of lines etc. Such a viewer is helpful, but does not readily allow the developer to consider different versions and readily compare them to each other.
As software development kits continue to provide easier and faster development of new applications, comparison and analysis tools can be further improved as well.